Full Metal Championship
The Full Metal Championship (also known as the FMW Championship or FMW World Heavyweight Championship) is a professional e-wrestling world championship in Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). Currently, it is the highest ranked championship in the promotion, encompassing FMW's two unique divisions: Ammunition, Corruption ' History Pyrogate '''On September 25, 2006, after leading the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance's Pyromania brand to unprecedented popularity, Jaro was controversially fired just days prior to PWA's flagship Altered Reality III pay-per-view. Jaro, along with two other Pyromania superstars, were reportedly fired due to their involvement with the upstart Full Metal Wrestling promotion. ' 'With rumors and speculation running rampant, Jaro appeared that night at the premiere FMW 1.1 telecast with his PWA International Heavyweight Championship in hand. Jaro put any rumors to rest and confirmed himself as the FMW owner, then revealed the newly created Full Metal Championship and raised it above his PWA title. Jaro proclaimed that the FMW Championship would be decided in a 32-man Road to Glory tournament. The champion would be crowned at FMW's first pay-per-view, Death Row. ' Road to Glory 'The 32-man Road to Glory tournament started with the first round match-ups contested on the first two FMW telecasts. The second round matches were shown on the third and fourth FMW telecasts. The remaining eight superstars moved on to the Death Row pay-per-view where the quarterfinals, semifinals, and final would take place to crown the first Full Metal Champion. ' 'At Death Row, the elite eight match-ups saw Alex O'Rion defeating Lucas Drago, Andrew O'Rion beating RAMPAGE!, Drew Michaels going over X, and Ethan Black getting the upset victory over cYnical. In the semifinals, Andrew defeated twin brother Alex to advance, while Black was able to get the pinfall victory over Michaels. ' 'The finals of the Road to Glory tournament pit Ethan Black against the popular Andrew O'Rion. Black entered the contest with the entire rank of the Black Covenant in his corner, whereas Andrew entered alone. It was soon revealed that some of Black's cultist followers had locked Andrew's two brothers, Alex and Adrian, in their locker room. ' 'Black and his Covenant took advantage of the numbers game during the match. A combination of distractions and interference allowed Black and company to batter and bloody Andrew for much of the contest. Seeing the unfair advantage, cYnical attacked the cultists backstage and managed to free the captive O'Rions. The three of them stormed the ring and attacked the Black Covenant. Through the confusion, Black threw a fireball into Andrew's face to blind him. Ethan Black made the cover to become the first Full Metal Champion. ' Ethan Black '''Ethan Black's methods in winning the FMW Championship spawned an outrage in the FMW locker-room, particularly from the O'Rion family. At FMW 2.1, Black had his first title defense against Adrian O'Rion. Despite a strong effort, Adrian was not able to succumb Black Covenant interference. Following the show, it was announced that FMW would be split into two rosters, FMW Alchemy and FMW Anarchy. Black was selected as the first overall draft pick for Anarchy. Heading into the upcoming Lethal Injection pay-per-view, Black was expected to defend the title against RAMPAGE!, but dealings between each brand's general managers (Anarchy's Phantom Lord and Alchemy's Jaro) led to the Lethal Injection main event being changed to a seven-man Elimination Chamber match. At Lethal Injection, Black was forced to start the match against each general manager's hand-picked mystery opponent (Jaro revealed his mystery entrant was pro wrestling legend SoL, and Phantom Lord's entrant was War Machine), while Andrew O'Rion, Alex O'Rion, RAMPAGE!, and the monstrous X waited in the wings. During the match, War Machine, SoL, and X were eventually eliminated, leaving a battered Black to fend off his three biggest adversaries. But Black made a surprising comeback, eliminating Andrew and RAMPAGE!. The match came down to Black and Alex O'Rion. Alex was dominating Black and was about to win the title until the Black Covenant tried to interfere. Adrian O'Rion sneaked into the ring to assist his brother, but in FMW's most shocking betrayal, Adrian turned on his brother by hitting him with a barbed wire baseball bat. Black then made the cover and, against all odds, retained the title. ' '''Due to the controversial finish, Alex O'Rion was granted a one-on-one match against Black for the Full Metal Championship at Circus Maximus. As the match approached, Black used his corruption of Adrian and Theresa (Alex's former girlfriend) to get inside Alex's head, going so far as to have Adrian injure Andrew to end his FMW career. The mind games took their toll on Alex, as he once again fell victim to Black in their epic encounter. Also at Circus Maximus, Anarchy superstar Drew Michaels became the number one contender to the FMW Championship by winning the 30-man Mount Vesuvius match. ' 'After successfully defeating and kidnapping the legendary cYnical at Ground Zero, Black prepared to defend the title against the "Chosen One" Drew Michaels at FMW's biggest pay-per-view, Ultimatum. During the build-up, Michaels' assisted his cousin and SPARTA tag team partner, Nick Bryson, score a pinfall victory Black during an 8-man tag team match at No Holds Barred. Black couldn't believe it, as he retaliated by siccing the Black Covenant on Bryson at Anarchy 4.3 by torching his back. Michaels however would not be intimidated as he was inspired to fight for the glory of God, confident he would bring down the evil corruption that had plagued FMW during Black's dark reign as champion. At Ultimatum, Michaels realized his dream of becoming Full Metal Champion when defeated Black for the Championship, ending Black's 340-day reign as champion. ' Drew Michaels 'Moments after capturing the Full Metal Championship at Ultimatum, 'Drew Michaels was unceremoniously ambushed by the defeated Ethan Black. Nick Bryson and Alex O'Rion tried to make the save, but any idea of a happy ending were shattered when an army of FMW's most hated superstars aligned to assist Black in punishing the fan favorites. After bloodying and battering the three, Black Covenant members Incubus and Succubus participated in the mass mugging, then unmasked themselves to reveal themselves as fan favorite CEO Jaro and Celeste Rousseau. The shocking revelation would shake the foundation of FMW forever. After beating down Alex, tying Bryson to a burning stake, and crucifying Michaels on a cross, Jaro and Black announced the official formation of Original Sin, the deadliest stable to ever hit professional wrestling. ' '''The next night on Anarchy 5.1, general manager and Original Sin founding member St. Michael Dreamkiller announced that Black was invoking his rematch clause...inside Hell in a Cell. With nail-marked broken hands, Michaels defended the title against Black. After the referee was knocked out, the turncoat Jaro would run down to the ring in a referee's shirt. This would prompt Bryson to run to the ring as well in hopes of helping his cousin. With Michaels reeling on the ground defeated, Bryson picked up Jaro's banhammer. Jaro commanded Bryson to nail his cousin with the banhammer, or Michaels would be certain to lose the title that night. Apologizing for the oncoming blow, Bryson banhammered Michaels in a no contest to retain the title. ' The masterplan of the Original Sin was working masterfully...except for the fact they had not recaptured the FMW Championship. Dreamkiller sicced his Team Dream tandem of X and Eric Scorpio to fight Michaels for both the Full Metal Championship and The Wickedness for the Television Championship at the following Anarchy 5.2 telecast in a double-champions tag team match where both champions could lose their titles. The plan of Dreamkiller failed however, as the Original Sin members could not decide on who would be the victor. Michaels capitalized by pinning X and defeating another Original Sin plan. ' Eric Scorpio '''On the Anarchy 5.3 broadcast, all titles were defended as the event was dubbed "Night of Champions". Michaels himself was to defend against Eric Scorpio, a member of Original Sin who had been impressing Jaro with his new found aggressiveness and extremely strong showings. ' 'Eariler that night, Jaro successfully defended the Ultraviolent title in a 15-minute massacre match. However, Nick Bryson was also declared co-champion after the match due to a double pin by him and Jaro as time expired. Enraged at the result and the fact that he had to share the title with Nick Bryson, Jaro set out to extract revenge. As Michaels was defending against Scorpio, Jaro made his way towards ringside, prompting Bryson to come to his cousin and SPARTA stablemate's aid. Unfortunately, Jaro and Bryson got into a ringside brawl. Jaro eventually got the upper hand, and after numerous attempts to interfere, finally succeeded in doing so and Scorpio capitalized with a super Scorpion Hangover. One three count later, and FMW had witnessed arguably its biggest upset to date as Eric Scorpio became the new FMW World Heavyweight Champion. ' 'Given the circumstances of how he won the title, Scorpio was subject to much discreditation about the legitimacy of his championship reign. Surprisingly, James McDaygo, his Dark Brotherhood stable-mate at the time echoed these sentiments. Scorpio then started the Anarchy 5.4 broadcast with a heinous beatdown of McDaygo, kicking him out of Original Sin and the Dark Brotherhood. He then introduced newcomer Crazy Ash Killa as his replacement. Later that night, Scorpio set out to further prove his legitimacy as Champion, taking on Nick Bryson. FMW audiences and Scorpio left in shock that night as Bryson defeated Scorpio and added more doubt to Eric's reign. ' 'Death Row came with Scorpio having to defend the title against the winner of Drew Michaels versus Alex O'Rion in a I quit match earlier in the evening. At the closing moments of the match, The entire Original Sin stable came down and attacked both fan favorites, and after Jaro threatened O'Rion's career with a powerbomb off of a ladder compliments of former Resistance member turned Original Sin's, Jaro's to be specific, enforcer Dante Jones, O'Rion uttered "I Quit" only to still be thrown off the ladder, albeit not as high up as before. OS then went to crucify Michales again, but the Resistance intervened, overwhelming Original Sin and ensuring an one on one contest against Scorpio. Even though Eric was somewhat dismayed at seeing his stable-mates disposed of, Scorpio went on to defeat Michaels without anyone's help after countering a Wicked DDT attempt into a sudden Northern Lights Suplex, helping to somewhat legitimize his championship status. ' 'After this, Scorpio began to see himself as a god, and behaved as such. This was none more prevalent after John "Doc" Derrick, incensed at his status of the best wrestler to never have been, let alone had a shot at being, FMW World Champion brutalized Anxiety GM at the time cYnical after defeating his bodyguard TyranT. The next Anxiety broadcast, Mortus took on Doc in an Electric Chair match, which Doc was well on his way to winning until Ethan Black, who had also suffered Doc's wrath, returned. His distractions, along with Scorpio's intervention, led to Doc being electrocuted. But, before suffering fatally, Scorpio spared Doc's torture, and granted him a title shot at FMW Supremacy. This proved to be an error in judgment as Scorpio fell to Doc at the event via submission to the Huckleberry Special despite an extremely valiant effort which saw Scorpio withstand blood loss and multiple Ol' No. 7 Piledrivers from Doc. ' John "Doc" Derrick 'John "Doc" Derrick was meer moments into his first championship reign in FMW when he learnt his fate as champion. With the Gold Card in hand, which holds an "Anywhere, Anytime" FMW Championship match clause, Christian G. Smitten strode confidently out to the stage. However, this was one of what had become a regular tease of the use of the card, with Smitten informing Doc of an added clause to the war to be waged at Lethal Injection. Smitten confidently declared that should the resistance lose the war at Lethal Injection, John "Doc" Derrick would be stripped of the FMW Championship. With the war split at a score of 2-2, everything hung on the 5 on 5 elimination tag match, pitting the Original Sin team of Ultraviolent Champion Jaro, Eric Scorpio, Christian G. Smitten, Ethan Black and Adrian against John Derrick, Drew Michaels, Nick Bryson, Alex O'Rion and X. Gruelling competition left Derrick and Jaro standing, however, after leaving the ring to take a sip of whiskey, Derrick surprised Jaro by spitting it back in his eye, allowing him to capitalise and defeat Jaro. Effectively, John Derrick performed the greatest ever feat by an FMW Champion - Save Full Metal Wrestling. ' 'Shortly after the Lethal Injection Pay Per View, Full Metal Wrestling redrafted itself, falling back to its roots of Anarchy and Alchemy. As FMW Champion, Derrick was taken as the third overall pick, and the 2nd for Anarchy. Shortly after the draft however, Christian G. Smitten, who was the first overall pick, announced that he would cash in his Gold Card for a Championship match with Derrick at the FMW Circus Maximus (2008) supershow. After Derrick spent hours drinking with Smitten at Alchemy 7.1, and smashed him over the head with a beer bottle, Smitten interfered in the FMW Tag Team Championship match, effectively cost Derrick's team the win, which resulted in further punishment from Doc. At Circus Maximus however, it was a totally different story, with Smitten capitalising on an accident at ringside involving Doc's love interest, allowing him to hit Doc with Brass Knuckles and hit the Court Room Assault to win his first title in FMW. ' Current champion 'The current champion is TyranT, who defeated Hostyle and Romeo in a 3-way dance at Death Row on January 5, 2010. ' Championship history 'As of September 30, 2011. ' List of Combined Reigns List of Individual Reigns External links *History of Full Metal Wrestling ' *'Time Calculator ' ' ''' Category:Championships Category:Full Metal Wrestling Category:Full Metal Wrestling Championships Category:World Heavyweight Championships